


Not a couple

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniel  reflects on his feelings for Nigel





	Not a couple

“We are definitely not a couple”Daniel scoffed at the thought 

Nigel did get on his nerves mostly  
He envies the man and the lifestyle he has 

Nigel was supposed to have been the one whom ended up locked away but he didn’t and Daniel hated him for that 

“You’re crazy man”Daniel told the older man when he made the snide comment 

“I’m just saying you two have always had a rocky past”His old mentor said to him


End file.
